


Playing with Fire (And Wind)

by sugarlevels



Series: Playing with Fire [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, I need more of them, M/M, damn i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlevels/pseuds/sugarlevels
Summary: What Baal thought would be a silent night turned out to be one filled with laughter.





	Playing with Fire (And Wind)

Laughter. Laughter was all that Baal could hear.

Even from where he stood next to the gently lit campfire that his companion had stirred up (although primals such as themselves couldn't feel the warmth, it was at least a nice sight to gaze upon), Baal could hear the wind primal's maniacal laughter echo throughout the forest in waves of amusement.

With a heavy sigh, Baal exchanged a tired glance with his feline companion-- the purple creature upon his shoulder merely shrugging and grinning at his evident scowl. "Honestly, he tells me to lead him to the library I found and this is what he does instead?" He huffed, crimson eyes narrowing in distaste.

Hannibal purred in response, flicking its tail.

Baal shook his head, letting out another sigh as he kicked up his feet from the grassy terrain. Taking a glance at his surroundings, the earth primal paused before gently flying through the forestry and debris towards the sound of his distant companion.

A few moments earlier, when all was at peace and both him and his wind friend were enjoying the nighttime breeze and the soft flames from the campfire, Baal had sensed some rather predatory resonances approaching them from not very far off. And with a quick question as to their location in the thick woodlands, Nezha summoned his crimson spear and sped off into the cluster of greenery-- leaving a trail of burnt grass and a promise to his earth companion that he'd be back soon.

And Baal didn't know about Nezha, but for him, _"soon"_ meant in a few minutes-- _not_ in more than an hour. Additionally, Baal knew better than anyone else that Nezha was more than capable of eradicating some petty monsters in the span of a singular heartbeat.

Though, at the same time, this was _Nezha_ he was talking about. The bookworm wind primal who thirsted for skydweller knowledge, yet had a much more ruthless side to his core-- the side of him that reigned superior during their years fighting in the War.

Instead of knowledge, he thirsted for blood from anyone and anything.

Of course, all primals were made for that singular purpose to _kill_ , but Nezha was different. He was designed _only_ to kill, and never to manifest any sort of emotions-- simply just a weapon that'd be used again and again until he broke. However, when he was on the verge of death as punishment for his ruthless killings, that was when he had his unexpected encounter with Stheno and Euryale.

And they, surprisingly enough, showed him _emotion_ along with protection.

So, in a way, they not only saved him from dying, but they also saved him from going absolutely rampant and to have his core corrupt with the sole intent to destroy the entire Skyrealm.

Baal had to thank them for that. If Nezha had never met the two gorgon sisters, he doubted that many of the other primal beasts would still be standing-- _including_ himself.

With a shake of his head, Baal discarded his thoughts. He supposed it was his mistake from the beginning-- letting Nezha go off on his own like that when the earth primal knew very well what would happen if the wind primal were left alone in the battlefield.

Hannibal let out a soft meow by his shoulder, which prompted the primal beast to glance at his feline friend. " _Am I concerned_?" Baal repeated the creature's question, narrowing his crimson eyes. "That idiot won't stop until daybreak; that or until this entire forest is burnt down."

The feline upon his shoulder simply grinned at his answer, but said nothing more.

Although Hannibal was certainly an extension of Baal's being, that didn't quite mean that it didn't have a mind of its own.

Baal never did want to admit that Hannibal was _specifically_ an extension of his more _secretive_ emotions-- the care and compassion that he hid for the sake of his own dignity and, to be perfectly honest, the sake of others.

Frowning, Baal turned away from his companion and gently lowered himself back onto the grassy terrain, sensing his primal friend not very far off. With a few plucks of the strings upon his guitar and a quick tuning, the earth primal hummed before advancing once more.

Step by step with as much grace as ever, Baal's calm and unnerving form came into a large clearing amongst the dark green forest. Above him, the moon gently shined upon the ashes that remained from the burned greenery, and the soft wind blew the stench of copper and rust towards the earth primal-- making him scowl. However, even with the rather disgusting battlefield before him, it certainly didn't take Baal long to spot the maniacal figure of the wind primal as he stood in the middle of a horde of monster corpses-- his armour and spear drenched in crimson as he laughed and laughed and slaughtered more and more, even if the creatures he pierced were already dead beyond revival.

Baal recalled his friend in the libraries they visited together. So enthusiastic to learn about the skydwellers and absolutely silent and concentrated as he read book after book, absorbing every single word written in the thin papers and bindings. He always did remember the look on Nezha's face when the former would take the latter to a new library, and listen quietly to the wind primal's excitement-- a simple yet beautiful melody that Baal wished he could emulate through his instrument, but always failed to do so.

That calm and almost childish Nezha, and the bloodthirsty and hostile Nezha.

Humming to himself, Baal gripped his guitar as he glided his gloved fingers across the thin silver strings of the instrument. Taking a deep breath, he began to play a soft yet gentle tune to ease away the bloodshed in his companion's core.

After a few prior incidents, Baal found out that his song in particular seemed to have a positive effect on the wind primal and his rampages. And as strange as it was for him, Baal continued to use it as a means to calm his companion down when his emotions would escalate.

Since, obviously, an earth primal like himself could never physically stop a dual wind and fire primal-- much less one that was far more stronger than he was.

And, thankfully, it seemed to have worked-- for Nezha paused midway through taking a hold of his spear from a fallen monster corpse. He saw Nezha's shoulders tense, pausing, before relaxing once more and his mouth to open in a silent and soft sigh. There was a long absence of movement from the wind primal beast-- the latter simply listening to the gentle strums from Baal's instrument, his head lifted up to the purples skies-- but soon enough Nezha plucked his weapon from the lifeless body, flicking away the stray drops of red from its sharpened blade before slowly turning to Baal.

And god did Baal feel like time had stopped right then and there.

Although blood splattered he was, Nezha beamed at him with such a delicate and soft smile-- his dusty blue eyes closed yet brimming with an affection like no other. And the light breeze-- possibly created by him, but Baal didn't know for sure-- gently blew at his tousled strands of ebony hair and his torn and dirtied scarf as the sun made its way up from the mountains and into the clouds as a sign of a brand new day.

Baal abruptly paused in his tune at the sight of the wind primal beast-- absolutely speechless and, to be frank, _smitten_.

Hannibal in particular purred at this, which Baal gave them a warning glare for as they retreated back into his core. For what reason? That was unknown to Baal until he looked up to find Nezha's face merely a few inches away from his own-- a crazed grin upon his lips as his eyes glittered with war.

The earth primal's gaze widened.

_Did his song not work...?_

Before Baal knew it, he was abruptly slammed against a nearby tree-- silently wincing at the sudden pain in his spine from the impact. In front of him, Nezha raised his spear with his right hand whilst his left was intertwined with Baal's right-- preventing the latter from strumming his instrument to summon his Spymurs. Cursing to himself, Baal prepared for the sharp impact from Nezha's deadly weapon, closing his eyes and bracing his muscles.

However... _it never came_.

Instead, Baal found the crimson spear to be merely a few centimeters away from his head-- firmly lodged into the wood of the tree.

Automatically quirking a brow up at the action, the earth primal's gaze went back to the wind primal in confusion when Baal was almost immediately cut off by a pair of opened lips slamming upon his own. Startled, Baal's cheeks turned a blazing red as Nezha firmly yet gently kissed him-- the action certainly not unfamiliar to the former, but more than unexpected considering the situation at hand. And upon feeling Baal's stiffened form, Nezha hummed in light amusement, swiping his tongue over Baal's lips before he retreated-- a lopsided smirk plastered on his features.

Baal blinked once, twice, before immediately scowling, " _Nezha... you..._ "

Nezha burst out into laughter-- one that wasn't filled with bloodthirst, but instead a joy that rang throughout the forest and debris in such a beautiful tune that Baal was entranced by it for a moment until it slowly faded into small yet amused chuckles. "Did I scare you?" The wind primal mused, grinning as he squeezed Baal's hand-- still intertwined and slightly shaking due to the former's abrupt actions.

Baal let out a heavy sigh, averting his crimson gaze. "You're the absolute _worst_..."

Nezha chuckled, his free hand coming up to Baal's cheek, gently caressing it. "Your song never fails to amaze me. It's the only thing that can get me out of that state time and time again," he mused, pecking the corner of the music primal's lips.

Baal stiffened at the gesture, stunned, before scowling once more at the abrupt smell that soon engulfed his senses. His hand reached up to cup around the wind primal's mouth, pushing the latter away-- making him raise a confused ebony brow. "You reek of blood. Learn how to clean up after yourself before you do stunts like that," Baal hissed, narrowing his eyes. Though, he was sure he would've looked more annoyed had there not been a very prominent pink upon his features.

Nezha blinked before humming in thought, maneuvering Baal's hand to instead cup the wind primal's cheek-- the latter leaning into the former's hand affectionately. "I apologize," he murmured, "however, I did make you wait for a while, didn't I? It's the least I can do to make up for my absence."

"You took an _hour_ , Nezha," Baal frowned, sighing.

The ebony haired primal smiled, releasing his earth friend before encasing the latter in a warm embrace. And although Baal didn't particularly enjoy having the crimson from Nezha's armour leak onto his very own clothing, he'd excuse it this time around for what he said afterwards, " _were you worried_?"

Baal paused before replying, "... _no_. I was simply annoyed that you were taking so long to get rid of these monsters."

Though, as if to contradict his words, Hannibal manifested upon Baal's shoulder once more, but was quick in leaping onto Nezha's opposing one. Purring, the feline nuzzled against the wind primal's cheek, which earned an amused chuckle from the latter as he retracted from their embrace to gently pet the purple creature. "It seems Hannibal has a different answer to that," he mused, smirking.

Baal averted his gaze, the pink from earlier returning upon his cheeks, "they simply share the same answer as I do."

"I find that hard to believe. If Hannibal is an extension of yourself, then they must let out more than you do, Baal," Nezha hummed.

Baal stayed silent, simply watching his feline and wind companions.

Though, seeing as Baal was absent of an answer, Nezha let out a soft chuckle-- averting his dusty blue eyes back to his crimson ones. Reaching out, Nezha brushed his armoured fingertips along Baal's jaw before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss upon his lips once more, retreating, and then planting another kiss on his forehead.

And although Baal's blush only darkened and darkened at each action, he still had the energy left to scowl at his taller companion, "and what's wrong with you now?"

"Is it wrong for me to say that I've missed you?" Nezha hummed.

"When we've only been separated for an hour?"

"Even so, your presence alone is calming enough for me," the wind primal smiled, "I apologize for getting carried away. You certainly must've missed me too, no?"

"I've said it _already_ \-- I was annoyed that you were-"

"I’m not taking that as an answer,” Nezha cut off, taking Baal’s hand into his own. “Though, I suppose I’m the one to blame. Forgive me, I’ll try to control my abruptness the next time around," his gaze softened, a tinge of what seemed like sadness swirling beneath his blue hues.

Baal blinked, biting back a rather harsh retort seeing the wind primal's expression. Instead, his eyes went to the ashes beneath his comrade's feet, avoiding his opposing gaze. “You don’t have to apologize,” he muttered, hesitating before gently squeezing his companion's hand. "... I'm the one at fault for not arriving sooner. Your core was simply made this way, and that cannot change-- as much of a nuisance it is to have you walking around covered in blood," he scowled at the end, but his crimson eyes emanated a warmth that even he himself didn't know he could do.

Before he met Nezha, that is.

Nezha was still, merely staring at Baal in what seemed like bewilderment. And before Baal could spit out an excuse for his embarrassing jumble of words, the wind primal _laughed_ \-- laughed and laughed that joyous tune once more until the harmony fell into quiet giggles and hums. "We can agree to disagree," he mused, "but I appreciate your words, Baal." Reaching over behind the earth primal, Nezha gently tapped at the hilt of his crimson spear-- letting the weapon dissipate into swirls of wind and flame. Turning back to Baal, Nezha gave him a warm smile. "Come, let us go. I'm quite excited to see the contents of the library you had described."

Baal simply scoffed, watching as Hannibal made its way over back onto his own shoulder. "Don't push the blame onto me when the skydwellers attack you for looking like _that_."

Nezha waved his companion off, and instead wrapped his arms around Baal's figure once more. He paused, seemingly in thought, before speaking, "do you think..." he started, blinking, "... that if your song truly didn't work, I would've killed you?"

Baal closed his crimson eyes, humming, "of course--" he felt Nezha freeze, but carried on with his words-- "there's no certain way for me to defeat you in combat by myself. If anything, I would say I would go down fairly easily considering your strength, Nezha." He opened his eyes, momentarily exchanging a glance with his feline companion before continuing, "however, it is not of my concern what would happen. At the present moment, my song is working fine in stopping your rampages-- and that's enough for me to deem it reliable. If not, then it will simply be my fault for miscalculating."

Nezha paused before replying, his voice careful yet tinged with a hint of surprise, " _you won't be mad at me_?"

"What would I be mad for?" Baal sighed, "I'd be mad at myself for not being able to stop you-- in no way, shape or form can it possibly be your fault for the way your core was designed. You were simply created to destroy, and I to protect."

Hannibal purred at Baal, which prompted the earth primal to shoot an irritated glare at his feline pet.

"... I see," Nezha voiced after a pause, drawing back Baal's attention, "thank you for that, Baal. It seems I needed that more than I'd admit to." Tilting his head, the wind primal placed a firm kiss upon the earth primal's temple, chuckling, "have I told you that I love you?"

Baal's face fumed red, and in an act of embarrassment, he swiftly turned his head away. " _Many, many times..._ " he grumbled out.

"You may add another one to the counter then. I love you, Baal," he hummed, smiling.

Baal let out a shaky sigh, hesitantly turning his gaze back to his companion-- his eyes filled with unspoken irritation and just the slightest hints of absolute adoration for the male standing in front of him. "It's either we get a move on to the library or I'm leaving you here," he hissed, narrowing his gaze.

Nezha laughed, "of course. Let us go then, Baal."

With hand in hand, the two primal beasts turned and walked out of the charred forest clearing-- leaving the scent of copper and ashes behind them as they ventured off together out of the dense greenery.

And although Baal would never vocally admit it, he loved _both_ sides of Nezha-- whether that be the childish bookworm version, or the war-torn bloodthirsty one.

Either way, he'd stand next to the wind primal-- even if that meant running the risk of getting burnt.

**Author's Note:**

> I... really love them ;;w;;
> 
> I'm on a Baal/Nezha craze right now since I'm so lonely in this ship ;u ; I'm sorry to everyone in advance-
> 
> Cygames please let them have more interactions, I need my thirst to be quenched-


End file.
